


Infected

by Earako



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Bringing this over from my wattpadJae had one goal and one goal only. Keep her younger brother alive long enough for a cure to be found. Along the way she unintentionally ends up bring the den mother for a makeshift ragtag group of kids who, for whatever reason, trust her.Raising kids in the apocalypse, how hard can it be?





	Infected

'Another day, another fight for survival, but hey. What else can you expect from the apocalypse? Hell waking up after sunrise is a fucking blessing and no infectants to boot. Just my luck. Anyways, lil bro seems alright, night terrors ain't bugging him as much as before and it looks like whatever that Garcia dude gave us helped repel infectants from camp. I haven't heard a single one come nearby. I dunno whether to be grateful for that or not. It's kinda like stepping on glass, you know? You think all is fine and dandy then a damn shard stabs ya in the arch of your foot and-oh. Bro's waking up. Eh, I can rant in this thing some other time, a grumpy brother is a lil bitch of a brother.

\- Jae'

Stopping the recorder, Jae made her way over to her still sleeping brother. She lightly nudged him with her foot.

"Crosser."

Her brother rolled over in his sleep and curled further into his sleeping bag. Jae tried again.

"Crosser. Get up bro." An annoyed groan came out of the sleeping bag. Crosser rolled over to face away from Jae.

"Dun wannaaaa."

"Well too bad. We're low on supplies and this is one of the rare times where infectants aren't on our ass now quit with the teenage angst and get up."

"Ugghhhhh," Crosser groaned again but complied anyway. As much as he hated scavenging it was the only thing keeping him and his sister alive at the moment. Plus they could really use some extra ammo and maybe a sharpening stone for the knives.....Crosser hissed as his sister's boot nudged him in the back again.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." He stretched and heard a few places in his back, arms and legs crack. Damn. He hasn't slept like that in a bit. Rolling onto his stomach, Crosser pushed himself into a crouch then proceeded to roll up his sleeping bag. He reached behind him for his backpack and attached his sleeping back to it, ensuring that it was secured properly. He is not repeating the incident where he lost it and had to sleep on the cold, hard ground with Jae's unzipped sleeping bag draped over him like a blanket. Nope, not again, he wasn't leaving till he was sure his sleeping bag wouldn't come off. He fiddled around with the straps, tightening them and retightening them several times before he was satisfied that it wouldn't come off. Hefting his pack onto his shoulders he turned to face his sister.

"Ready when you are, captain."

"Yeah, that was cute when you were ten. Not so much anymore."

"Grouch."

"Pot, kettle."

"Fuck you, I still don't know what that means."

"And you never will. Now hurry up." Without warning, Jae sprinted off in a random direction, laughing at the angry cursing coming from behind.

"C'mon, you need the exercise!" She called over her shoulder. Crosser responded with a certain finger as he ran to catch up with her.

-/-

Jae cursed herself for forgetting how deceptively dry the city could be. Thankfully, she managed to fill up her cannister before she left, unfortunately it was only enough for one person. Without thinking she slung the canteen off her shoulders and handed it to her doubled over brother. 

"Drink," she said, holding the canteen up to him. Crosse snatched up the canteen, forcing him not to finish it all at once. Jae frowned and tipped the bottom of the canteen, causing Crosser to splutter that turned into a coughing fit.

"T-the Hell," he wheezed between coughs. Jae shrugged. "There's snow everywhere. Drink."

"What about you?"

Jae walked a few feet away from Crosser and scooped down a handful of snow. Crosser stared at her.

"You wouldn't."

Jae shoved the snow in her mouth, wincing as the cold hit the nerves of her teeth. "We got snow. Waters good for now."

"You didn't boil it first dumbass."

"Bacteria hates the cold dumbass." Rolling her eyes Jae headed back towards the path, beckoning for Crosser to follow her. She froze when she heard more than one set of footsteps crunching behind her.

"...Bunny?"

"No. Deer." Crosser responded. Nodding Jae pulled her boots off and tied them to her pack, but not before throwing a rock somewhere to momentarily distract the class one infectants. She then moved her pack from her back to her front.

"Get on." She whispered, careful to keep her voice low. Nodding, Crosser crept across the snow as silently as possible and clung to his sisters back like a koala. Carefully, Jae snuck pass the class ones, who were still busy chasing after the rock she threw into the trees. She carefully dodged twigs and large piles of her snow, forcing herself to ignore the nerves in her feet freezing up. Once she got to a safe distance she placed Crosser back onto the ground and put her boots back on.

"We're running the rest of the way. Dunno how many of those things are around here and I don't wanna find out." With another nod, Crosser followed his sister's full sprint into the city. By the time the class ones dismissed the noise from the rock the siblings we're hidden in an abandoned r.v.


End file.
